Disappear
by Riv3t
Summary: So came the end of the fairytale, the heroes fell in love, lived happily ever after and the world was right again, right? Right? Things are not always as they seem.SessKags Eventually.
1. 1

-Authors Note—

Please direct any flames or hate mail, assuming anyone actually reads this, to the trashcan. Advice and criticism I welcome, outright rude behavior can just hit the little x in the corner and go somewhere where someone gives a damn about what you think.

I won't base if I update on reviews or readers, but rather on if I find inspiration to write each chapter, so they might be quick, they might be slow, I might end this story halfway, who knows! Least I'm honest about it. xB First public Fanfic, expect a lot of errors and random stupidity, YAY.

I obviously don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, if I did Fluffy would be locked in my closet and I wouldn't be writing this.

On a final note, I have an idea of where I want this to go but often enough my brain gets away from me so there is honestly no way to know how this story will end up.

Oh! If you want to be awesome and proof new chapters before they come up for me, I'd love you lots. Huzzah.

...

**Disappear**

...

The jewel of four souls, a curse upon the world with unspeakable power, shattered by the one meant to protect it and so the race began to collect the shards before something, or someone unspeakable completed it first. Naraku had the majority of the jewel; Naraku had all the advantages, Naraku still fell. She made a wish, the only unselfish one she could think of, _disappear_. So came the end of the fairytale, the heroes fell in love, lived happily ever after and the world was right again, right? Right?

"Inuyasha… Inu' where are you?" She'd been looking for the hanyou for the past four hours, even going so far as to scream sit at the top of her lungs to listen for the crash… and there was only silence. Where the hell did that boy go?

"Kagome maybe you should change bath-day every week and surprise him so he doesn't have time to hide." An almost amused smirk was interrupted the by a rather vocal kiddy dog-pile on the monk.

Kagome could only shake her head, it was the monks own fault for amassing his horde of children thus far, with another on the way. Sometimes she swore those two were more rabbit then human.

"KAAAGGOOOMMEEEEEEE" A last second battle cry before the checked orange and black clad living bullet came crashing into her legs.

"Rin? Rin what's wrong?"

"Rin was out picking flowers for Sesshomaru-sama and Rin heard noises from under the shed."

Kagome dropped to a knee, pulling the little girls face up to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sure it was nothing, why don't you go help Kaede and I'll go look at the shed."

The little girl gave a quick nod before scampering off and Kagome started to stomp her way towards the field Rin frequented and the little shed that rested in it.

"… Now I wonder what the noise that scared Rin could possibly be. Maybe I should just _sit,_" crash, "here for awhile. Yep, I'll just _sit," _crash, "on the stairs and contemplate now many times I'm going to_ sit," crash, "_a certain dog when I find him. Hrm, maybe I'll si—"

"WENCH!" Or at least she assumed it was supposed to be Inu's usual term for her, though really it was hard to tell with all the dirt that had likely been shoved down his throat in his descent into the hanyou sized crater beneath the shed, which itself was dangerously tipping from the loss of its foundation.

"Did I hear something? It almost sounded like a boy I'm going to sit,_" _crash, "until I can't be bothered to say sit,_" _crash, "anymore, which might take awhile given the fact I oh so enjoy the word sit,_" _crash.

The shed teetered one last time before collapsing in on itself in a blossom of dust, wood, and a muffled screaming dog boy. Kagome didn't waste any more time once the debris settled, kicking a few wood planks away to expose the back of Inu's head, which currently was more brown then white with hints of green molds.

"… I swear Inu, this is childish, I'd think you're actually a cat with your aversion to water." Slender hands folded lightly across the line of hips. Kagome was no longer a child at least; she'd finally slimmed down into a woman with sleek curves. Anyone with eyes in their head could see the difference from when she first fell down the well and would easily see that even Kikyo could no longer have held a candle to her. It was a shame that Inu didn't seem to have eyes, at least not for her. Kikyo was gone, Inu swore himself to Kagome but she could still see it when he looked at her, when he touched her, it wasn't Kagome he was envisioning, it was a ghost.

The growl and a mumble of dirt mouth muffled curses were about all the response she'd get until the charm wore off so for the moment Kagome simply lowered herself to her knees to wait it out. God knows if she waited anywhere else he'd disappear again before she could force him into some sort of a bath. After a few minutes it seemed the silence had finally gotten to her.

"Your brother is supposedly coming again today." The would be Miko gave herself a moment to chew on her bottom lip, ignoring the curses that rose from the crater at the mention of Sesshomaru. "I wonder what he does all day, I mean, I know he's supposed to be a Lord and all that but… I honestly can't picture him doing anything resembling paperwork. I envision him more of the less talk more beheading type."

"Will you shut up about that prick, woman?" It seemed Inu had finally managed to dislodge his head from the ruble, glaring out from beneath filthy bangs towards the woman who he was currently considering the bane of his existence, not that he was brave enough to actually voice that thought. For all the things that Kagome was these days, calm tempered was not one of them.

"Oh! Inu! So glad you finally decided to come out of your hole! The bath is ready!" A devastatingly bright smile offset the fact the brave little Miko had swooped in to snag one of those adorable fuzzy ears in her hand and was currently attempting to pull him towards the bathhouse with it. A move it or lose it scenario if he ever saw one.

"WOMAN. LEMME GO RIGHT NOW, I DON'T NEED NO STINKING BATH."

'Gome paused only for a moment to eye him meaningfully. "… Oh you might be right, I mean, I can still see a little pinprick of skin under all that dirt right there on your chin, oh wait, never mind, that's just a flower petal."

...

An hour, a plethora of swear words, a few new bruises, and three barrels full of water later Inu was clean, for the most part, as well as everyone else who was so unlucky as to be standing near the hanyou during the entire fiasco, Kagome being the most drenched out of the crowd. At least there was never a boring day!

"I swear… I don't see why you put up such a fuss over something as simple as being clean. Acid spewing giant insects, no problem, gooey leaky foul smelling gore, not an issue, but harmless clean water and it's the end of the world! It's almo-"

"Erm, Kagome?" Shippo peeked out from behind the tub, slightly damp himself.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Inu ran away after 'fuss'," the little fox demon pup gave an owlish blink in the direction of the forest and the water trail that disappeared into it glittering across the otherwise dry ground.

The Miko stopped the futile attempt at drying herself off to glance at the kit before following his eyes in the direction the hanyou fled. Thin brows furrowed, color began its slow creep into her cheeks, and just like that the futuristic girls temper finally snapped. "INUYASHA I SWEAR IF YOU GET DIRTY RIGHT AFTER I CLEANED YOU I'M GOING TO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY…"

"…Miko."

Kagome missed the way Shippo's eyes went wide and the way he started to tug on her Hakama to get her attention, she was too busy yelling at the missing Inuyasha and his stupid forest.

"…THEN I'LL FILL YOUR DAMN HOLE WITH WATER AND JUST LET YOU SOAK…"

The fox kit attempted to change tactics, jumping onto the girls shoulder and attempting to turn her head enough to see the figure behind her.

"Miko," a subtle hint of a growl in the air…

"…THEN DEPENDING ON MY MOOD I MIGHT JUST LET YOU DROWN YOU UNGRATEFL SON OF A B-"

"MIKO."

It was a rare day that the Lord of the West was in Edo, ever the less anywhere near Kagome, if he was there it was only for a momentary visit with his ward. He was never standing directly behind the Miko, with a single brow cocked… and he most certainly never raised his voice, ever. So when all of the above came true Kagome did the only thing to be expected of her. She jumped a good half foot in the air, spun around, and with a squeal did a less then graceful tumble backwards straight into the barrel that was still halfway full with dirty water. Shippo of course, being the more nimble of the two, managed to avoid falling in as well, instead landing up handing off the side of it with only his carrot top head and wide eyes peaking over the rim.

"GOD DAMMIT SON OF A BITCH! What is it with dog demons and getting me WET?" Given her current position half in and half out of the barrel it was indeed a feat that she managed to glare at the Western Lord was well as she did. One dripping finger lifting to point at the demon. "And you! You… you… what do you think you're smirking at?"

Wait. Smirking? Her best glare failed utterly, replaced with a red faced, jaw agape, gawking wet Miko. Sesshomaru, smirking? Either someone was about to die or well someone was about to die. Oh god she was too young to die!

"Wait. Um! Ano… please don't kill me Nee-sama!"

"Miko, you will refrain from calling This Sesshomaru by such."

The smirk was gone, never existed really; after all, ice can't smile. It can however look down the line of an aristocratic nose and scoff with indifference quite well.

Kagome was currently in the process of trying to squirm her way out of the barrel… and she succeeded only to trip over her own two feet in the process and land up a disheveled, soaked mess on the ground.

_Dear brain, remind me to take a long bath before dying of embarrassment. A dirty corpse is not a happy corpse! _

Mental note safely tucked away in the back of her mind for a later date, she once again managed to come back to reality and blink up from beneath a fringe of wet hair at the Lord.

"… but… why not?" She really didn't understand what the issue was, Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's Brother, well half-brother, so it made perfect sense to her! They were practically family already!

"Are you mated to the Half-Breed?"

"… well not yet." She honestly did try her best to hide the blush at the idea of mating, after all, she was from the future, what was sex to her the advanced one in a land of savages? Apparently it was a lot since the wet hair that clung to her face did little to hide the stain to her cheeks.

"Hrn."

"But we will be!"

"Hrn." Sesshomaru as was expected merely lifted a solitary brow, _how on earth does he do that?_

"… we will! We're just waiting for another Miko to come to Edo so they won't need me anymore!" A Miko, according to myth, lost their powers when they became intimate after all, even so… it was a bad excuse and she knew it. Mahogany eyes focused on the Lord's shoes rather than his face.

"Hrn"

She flushed all over again, perhaps she should have seen a head doctor before coming back to the feudal era, maybe she had some type of disorder to explain why her moods switched so quickly, it couldn't be normal.

"Can't you say anything other than hrn? HRN? Seriously? What the hell does Hrn even mean?" In a less then graceful display she managed to get up and actually start poking the demon Lord in the chest; all the stress of the day _exploding in one rather... dangerous situation. "Hrn. Hrn. Hrn! I didn't even know a little word, if it even is a word could be sooo… sooo… condescending. WE WILL GET MATED AND I WILL BE YOUR SISTER SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR HRN AND SHOVE IT!"_

_No matter how… tolerant Sesshomaru had become since Naraku's fall, there were still very strict unspoken rules._

Do not yell in the Demon Lords face

Do not invade the Demon Lords personal space

Do not poke the Demon Lord

Apparently, Kagome missed the unspoken memo because there she was, futuristic Miko in all her dirty wet glory, breaking all the rules. It wasn't until one, perfect clawed hand lifted to grab the offending appendage to stop the assault that Kagome realized exactly what it was she was doing.

_Oh. Crap._

She froze… and for whatever reason the beautiful, forgiving Kami decided that Kagome did not need to die today, because in that exact moment the Heavens opened up into a downpour.

Luckily, it seemed that not standing in a gale of water outweighed the pro's of a game of 'Decapitate the Miko', because before she could even blink she was standing alone, hand still lifted, pointing at nothing but empty space.

What the hell did she just do?

_Oh nothing much, she just jabbed a wild dog with a nasty mean streak a few times._

She... was so dead when he realized he'd left her standing there with her head still connected to her shoulders. Maybe if she hid under a rock for long enough he would forget about this little episode and all would be well and wonderful in the world again! Now all she had to do was find a big enough rock…. There was one by the hot springs… and raining or not that particular trip seemed like a wonderful idea.

As soon as she was finished staring at the spot the Lord once stood there was a spin on a heel and a sulking girl, mourning her soon to be demise, trudging off towards the springs. Maybe she should hide under two rocks?

...

A/N:

Yes, this is a Sess/Kag Fic, but I'm sorry they won't fall in love and hump like bunnies in one chapter. That comes later of course. How much later, who can say?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, why is this so late in coming? Simple, I got stuck. Not on plot twist or any other deeply story related issue… but rather I got stuck on a name. It's amazing how something so simple can have me slamming my head into my desk for days on end. The upside to this story is… I still don't have a name but at this point I give up. After all, no matter how I obsess with it… a name isn't really required for someone that hasn't even shown up in the story yet right? Right. Now if only… obsessing over said not yet needed name didn't devour my thoughts every time I started working on the chapter again, causing more migraines and me typing then rereading and deleting the same lines and paragraphs countless times. I shall use this excuse to why this chapter is a little shorter then I wanted it to be. Better late than never and better short then nothing I suppose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Instead I'd be eating grapes fed to me by my Sesshomaru slave.

Chapter 2

This was _not_ happening, they killed the big evil spider, wished the jewel away and saved the world. So where the hell was the happy ending? No matter how hard she'd squint there was no light at the proverbial end of the tunnel, there was only calamity after calamity. Perhaps she was cursed?

They'd decided to travel again, though really it was more of a forced to travel. Someone from a neighboring, if you called a week long trek neighboring, village came to beg help from the 'Great Shikon Miko' and of course, despite the fact that Edo had no other priestess was an excuse for most things, it didn't work in this case. Not with big pleading eyes and sob stories of little orphans.

What does she get for giving in and marching through the countryside again? Before Naraku finally kicked the bucket he must have sent out some harass the Miko memo, because even when they were hunting shards she got more of a break then this! She'd give her right thumb to be fighting mindless drones of power crazed gooey things.

Not these… these…. Animals! Every powerful, somewhat intelligent demon had somehow decided that it was chase the Miko week… and if she got groped, proposed to, kidnapped, or otherwise harassed one more time she was going to… to… do something! At this point she even missed Kouga! At least he was somewhat polite about it! Plus, he didn't try and kill her when she refused.

A quick peek under her lashes at her traveling companion finalized it; Inuyasha was just as annoyed as she was. But… maybe… this whole ordeal would further along their relationship, maybe he'd finally man up to… well 'it' and take her off the market already.

"Keh, I dunno' why all these stupid demons keep showing up just for you…"

Or he might just dig himself a nice comfortable hanyou shaped grave…

"Oh?" Sesshomaru would have been proud; she'd never managed a colder response.

Apparently Inuyasha was desensitized to that particular tone because he just kept on trucking, hands folded into the sleeves with golden eyes focused in the distance, without a care in the world.

"That's right, you're just a ningen, what would demons want you for a mate for, you ain't nothing special or nuffin'."

It was the scrunch of his nose that did it. Kagome stopped walking all together, hands falling to hips with chocolate eyes glaring holes into the back of Dog-boys back. To his credit he only kept walking for another forty feet or so before realizing she wasn't beside him anymore.

"What do you think you're doing? You just had a break this morning! I know you aren't _that_ weak." Gruff and completely clueless as usual, that was her little hanyou.

She couldn't help but just stare at him for a moment, what was it she saw in that boy again? A good heart...was it? Buried deep... deep… deeeeep beneath his big mouth and layers of dirt there was some redeemable qualities, right? One just had to have the patience and tolerance to shovel down to them. 

"Inuyasha…"

The Hanyou froze; he knew that look, that look that caused furry ears to press against his skull.

"Oi…. Wench… don't you think about it.."

"Sit boy."

The resounding crash signaled the irate miko's continuation of movement. Inu could catch up once he was able to move again, he always did.

Despite the rather harsh words that landed the pup face first into the ground she had to admit there was something strange about the whole deal. In all her years of searching for the tama shards she'd been kidnapped, nearly maimed, quite closely poisoned, and any number of unthinkable things… but the number of times she'd been proposed to fit on one hand. In less than then a week a combination of all of the groups hands didn't have enough fingers to count the amount of times it'd come to pass already. Hell today alone was already at four, or at least she assumed it was four, the last one there didn't quite have a full hold of its human form, at least in the jaw area, making it difficult to understand but… going by the crude grunts, gestures, and hip thrusts it wasn't difficult to guess its intentions.

Perhaps she'd gotten some strange sexy dust sprinkled on her? Maybe the Kamis decided that watching her get covered in demon guts for the past few years wasn't entertainment enough and deemed to up the stakes? Or maybe it was something as simple as something she ate creating some weird pheromone release? Or perhaps in actually she was simply just reading into everything too far and it was just that time of the month… for all the demons in Japan… the same time.

Whatever it was hopefully it'd be done and over with soon, after all, she was a busy woman, things to do, orphans to save, naïve loudmouthed hanyous to seduce. Busy girl indeed.

A glance of those mahogany eyes over a shoulder to see how far behind said hanyou was had the girl freezing in place. Another demon, but this one was familiar, familiar enough that under normal circumstances she'd simply carry on with her merry way, at least this day in age. There was, however something off with it. Thick lashes went wide, just the slightest tilt of her skull to fixate on the owner of said aura.

The Lord of the Western lands.

The only problem was, he looked off. Really, to the casual observer he might look the same as usual, flowing silk, unmatched beautiful… envious… perfect hair, expressionless face. Of course Kagome wasn't a casual observer, she'd seen him often enough to know the slightest changes were huge indicators as to his current mood.

The fact that the great lord himself, upon close inspection, had the slightest part between his lips, brows lowered just a fraction… and those eyes; those molten gold eyes were a smidgen heavier with… something. Oh yes, to a casual observer Sesshomaru looked normal, Kagome… he looked like he was a hungry lion staring at a piece of steak.

It was a look that had her torn. Torn between swooning at being on the receiving end of such an expression from... Adonis himself and running away screaming to hide behind Inuyasha.

She landed up settling for something in-between. Standing there like an idiot, blinking owlishly at the demon.

"… Sess…Sesshomaru?"


End file.
